


Rock-a-bye baby, in the coral reef top

by HamletsBoneArenaBeehivetoBeeorNottoBee7



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Animal Traits, Cameo of Logan's Mind Palace library (because he'd definitely have one), Cameo of Patton's stress-baking, Cameo of Virgil's hoodie, Crafting for mental relaxation, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit does not get paid enough to deal with this, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, Parent Deceit Sanders, Partial Sickfic, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Shapeshifting, WARNING: There is a Big Oops moment hiding in here, WARNING: possible sensitive depiction of relearning healthy social behavior and eating habits, WARNING: the magic of creation used for potentially nefarious purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletsBoneArenaBeehivetoBeeorNottoBee7/pseuds/HamletsBoneArenaBeehivetoBeeorNottoBee7
Summary: He'd only ever wanted to be useful. Wanted. Appreciated, really, for all the effort he put in.Looking up at the towering, majestic figure before him, all he felt now was disappointed.Straightening up, lean fingers clenched into fists, painted nails digging in enough to bruise. "Why did you even bother making me, if all I am is a trash can to put all your unwanted mistakes in? Is that really all I am to you, all I'm here for?"The statue stared back, beaming, joyous, utterly lifelike in pose. The marble crown glinted softly in the dying light of the late afternoon. A butterfly lit upon a broad stone shoulder, shell-pink wings flapping idly in the gentle breeze.He'd always hated this place.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm back, I guess?
> 
> Apologies for the lack of posts on the site, it's been an...well, exhausting time, to put it mildly. You can thank the crushing weight of ongoing school plus an ongoing battle with my overtaxed brain for the lack of, well, anything really. I've been easing back into writing with the help of a few friends, so more new work should appear relatively soon.
> 
> On the other hand: my best friend introduced me to the zany, emotional wildness that is the Sanders Sides series and it's associated fandom while I was stuck in a multi-month creative rut, and I'm about as hooked on this beautiful series as Logan is on Crofter's jelly. That being said, I'm also a giant softie for the infamous trash panda and danger noodle, so my muse finally woke the heck up and decided to give me A Thing to sink my teeth into. That Thing is This Thing, so good luck and enjoy if you want to embark on it with me :) 
> 
> NOTE: As is completely expected, I don't own Sanders Sides (the wonderful Thomas Sanders does). I just get to play in the creative sandbox to borrow a little magic for this.

The statue gleamed, bright and shining, amidst the lush greenery of the garden. The marble smile, had another viewed it, would have perhaps been deemed kind and excited. 

As it was, the only one viewing it felt nothing of the sort. A derisive curl of the upper lip was the only warning before a thick gob of spit landed on the base of the statue with a wet splat. "Ugh, why am I even here? You never make me feel any better, you know. You don't even talk."

The butterfly flitted away from the hefty marble shoulder, flapping over in a starburst of black and pink before delicately perching on a shiny, pale nose. 

Remus frowned, staring avidly at the insect using him as a glorified pedestal. "Even your damn bugs are pretty."


	2. Authors note: Feedback appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If by some strange miracle you're reading this, please keep going! I've got some ideas rattling around in my head I'd like to explain.
> 
> So, my thought process for this story technically started several months ago (around December 2019, actually, when I got to catch up on Sanders Sides episodes over Christmas break) and it's kind of become a mental blueprint of sorts, except more like a blanket tacked on stitch by stitch. Kindly allow me to explain, it's still hard even for me to wrap my head around (and this is after I bounced my ideas of the friend who got me into this magical fandom in the first place). 
> 
> Please read the text below, as I will be replacing this chapter once I have things written out!

The idea(s) started off with me thinking that, since it appears that the Light Sides are semi-ok with Remus as of   
the "Are There Healthy Distractions?" episode (he got to watch the film with them, albeit behind the sofa in his birthday suit, and provide his unique brand of bonkers, somewhat vulgar commentary), but at the time of that episode Deceit (or [REDACTED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR SPOILER PURPOSES]) is still not on as "friendly" terms given that Virgil hissed at him and he only shows up to grab his stolen hat, perhaps he and Deceit might want to try channeling their respective abilities into a way to get Thomas's attention in a productive, healthier manner than previously shown (as scaring the bejeezus out of the Light Sides with identity theft (NOT a joke, Jim!) and impersonations, knocking Roman unconscious with a Morningstar so hard that Patton initially thought Roman died, and trying to entice Thomas to listen to them immediately when he barely even properly knows them (at least on-screen) clearly isn't going to win them any brownie points). 

Cue my ridiculously overactive imagination wondering injecting a personal headcanon into this vague semblance of plot: creation of living versus non-living entities. I envision Roman and Remus, due to their respective dominions of control over Thomas's Creativity, would in turn have somewhat different abilities that balance each other out (Roman can make unicorns and cotton candy, Remus can make Thestrals and scorpion-filled lollipops, etc.). By this vein, Roman can this make things/objects/organisms, etc. that are alive. By that same vein, Remus can't. He can make as many undead, zombified/Lich-raised, or Tim Burton-style thingamabobs and doodads as he wants, but Life is Roman's domain and his alone (save perhaps for King Creativity, but that's another keetle of fish entirely).

So, Remus starts doing what any self-respecting Disney-esque villanous/anti-hero foil sort of fellow with a mustache and crazy eyes might do, and begins making Big Plans. 

Plans that involve creation. The sort that requires two people, a ton of planning, and a lot of goo. No, not that kind of goo, people. I'm talking primordial ooze and Ursula-style magical seawitch shenanigans! 

Essentially, I wanted an excuse to write a Kid Fic. This is my excuse.

As for the rest of it? I've got a vague plot written out so far. There will be castles, and Room visits, and a ridiculous amount of nesting. There will be tide pools. There will be itty-bitty sewn and knitted garments. There will be instances of Remus learning to eat (and enjoy eating) things that are not, in fact, deodorant, because frankly I actually got worried after his intro episode that perhaps the Dark Side Rooms of the Mind Palace didn't have actual amenities like the Light Sides get and that made me question if Remus even learned what actually qualifies as safe to consume....

And of course, there will be plenty of Deceit and overall Demus shenanigans (first time trying this out, but who cares, I like the ship, this is a fanfic, and I hope when we finally see interaction between them that it could possibly make it as a canon thing!), because at this point I'm convinced that a) that butt joke that Remus made was planned for a REASON, darn it!, and b) I'm fully convinced that the only person in Thomas's entire Mind Palace capable of even vaguely getting Remus to listen and be healthy is Deceit, since the dude seems to be Self-preservation/Self-care at this point and frankly I stan that so hard. 

I've also decided to do this as a vague sort of crossover with The Addams Family, as frankly I think Remus would fit right in with them and Gomez deserves to have a fellow Mustache Buddy. 

So...thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain more of what I have in mind for this thing soon. Hopefully this weekend. Again, sorry!


End file.
